


Reason To Breathe

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Comforting Dean, Community: comment_fic, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any +/ any, he seemed all made of gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



He has to be strong. Brave. A solider on the front lines of a blood war. 

Dean refuses to let sleep claim him. He can’t let his guarded down—not now with all Hell breaking loose around them. He has to stay strong, alert, and ready for the war that will soon be on his doorstep. 

Tonight he’s torn; restless and exhausted, eyes drooping close before snapping open, wide and worried. He is not weak; he is made of gold, perfect. 

Only he is not, now. He is exhausted and weary, weak in the bones. His body relaxes, he is sluggish before springing to attention, fingers tightening on the handle of the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Dean’s had too much to drink, way, way more than normal, and maybe that’s his downfall. His mind slows, he’s less focused. He can’t think straight, can only stare at Sam who sits at the table beside him. His eyes droop and sleep tries to take him but he shakes it off with a grunt that sounds more like the snarl of a wild beast. 

“You okay, Dean?” His little brother asks, concerned, but Dean stands up from the chair, intent on going to take a cold shower to wake him up then grab a cup of strong coffee, and he stumbles across the room. He makes it as far as the hallway before a pair of arms weave around him. His blurry mind snaps to attention, he thinks danger, a fight, but a soothing, calm voice in his ear stops him from lashing out. “Shh, it’s alright, Dean.” 

Sammy. His Sammy. Dean’s body melts like hot wax and he leans into his brothers embrace, suddenly feeling so tired his eyes refuse to stay open. He’s been running on fumes and only sleeping three hours a night, if even that much—it is no wonder sleep is eager to claim him. 

Sam takes him to his bedroom and lays him down on the warm, soft mattress. The sheets are tucked around his body, a cocoon of shelter against the weariness. Dean slips off easily, but he doesn’t stay asleep for long. The hunter sits up quickly, rubbing at his eyes, trying so hard to stay awake. 

When he tries to roll out of bed a hand to his chest pushes him down. “S-Sammy, can’t sleep. Gotta be ready for war…got to…gotta protect you.” He’s slurring now, words sluggish and slow, eyes closed even though he tries to keep them open. He’s so damn tired and he wants to sleep but he can’t; he has to stay awake and protect Sam. 

“Hey, brother…” Sam coos in his ear as he slides in behind Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him as he spoons him. “Just sleep, Dean. I’m here. It’s my turn to protect you.” He hugs Dean and nuzzles the nape of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin. 

Dean surrenders, doesn’t fight it anymore. His eyes fall shut with exhaustion, and he easily slips off to sleep, his breathing even and calm. Sam doesn’t sleep that night; he watched over his brother, and Dean slept peacefully knowing Sam’s got his back, always. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/626172.html?thread=85979644#/t85979644)


End file.
